A broken Heart, a Broken Kendra
by NicoleDaughterOfPoseiden
Summary: Bracken's father doesn't like his relationship with Kendra, so he makes him break Kendra's heart. But is this man really the fairy king? Or is he a new enemy in disguise? Set 3 years after KTTDP. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1: Breaking her Heart

A Broken Heart, a Broken Kendra

Breaking her Heart;

**Bracken's POV**

Kendra looked deep into Bracken's eyes, trying to make sense of what he was saying. "I don't love you Kendra. I belong to Uvie." A tear slid down her cheek as she tried to protest saying, "I don't believe you. She has you under some spell." He shook his head and said, "No one has me under any kind of spell," _'Except you'_ he thought. He still couldn't believe his father was making him do this. But he continued saying, "It's time for you to move on." She dropped her eyes and he could see a tear running down her face. He only wished he could comfort her, but he wasn't a loud to touch her.

He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He had to know what she was thinking. So he reached out into her mind and listened in. _'How could he do this to me. He knows how fragile my heart is, and he shattered it into a million pieces. I HATE HIM!' _

Bracken let go in alarm and looked into her eyes. He saw a fire in her eyes that he hadn't seen before. She turned around and ran away leaving a dumfounded Bracken behind her.

A hand rested on his shoulder and his father said, "Let her go. She's not the right one for you." Bracken seethed and through his father of his shoulder. He hadn't gotten 10 feet when a white light ejected him back. His father hoisted him to his feet and stared him in the eye. "Don't under estimate me boy. I wasn't kidding when I said that I would kill her if you didn't break her heart."

Bracken tried to push him off again but the man would not be moved. "Why?" Bracken said through gritted teeth, "Why make me do this? What do you have to gain from all of this?" The Fairy King smiled an evil smile that made Bracken shiver. "I have no idea how I've pulled it off this far. You people haven't even been able to see through my illusion."

He waved his hand and Bracken stifled a scream. "You!" He shouted and tried to fight him. But the man grabbed him yet again and waved his hand and a dark hole appeared. He looked at Bracken with a look of pure evil. " And I'm going to make sure none of the others ever find out from you." He through Bracken in to the darkness and made it disappear. But not before Bracken said one final thing. "I will always love Kendra. And there is nothing you can do about that."

**So I hope you liked it. I need to know if it was a good story or not.**


	2. Chapter 2: Hunting

**So this is my new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven.**

Chapter 2; Hunting

_6 Months Later_

Kendra pulled back the bow string to full draw. She waited a few seconds then released. The arrow struck home, straight into the heart. She walked over to where the dear lay on the ground dead. She pulled out the arrow and examined it.

Unlike her arrows, that had a white shaft and silver and blue feathers and a silver tip, this one had a black shaft with a black tourmaline crystal as a tip. The feathers were black but looked tinted with purple, green, and blue. The shaft was black and near the feathers in golden letters was, _S. Sorensen_.

Kendra cursed under her breath and looked around her. Seth had been tracking her around the world ever since she ran away three months ago. He had followed her to Canada, Russia, Rio, Ireland, British Columbia, and to so many other destinations that they couldn't even count that much.

She had left Fablehaven in the search of danger, any kind of scenario where she might be able to get his attention. And the fact that he hadn't been seen in six months didn't help her to forget the possibility that he may be looking for her.

A movement of to her right caused her to notch an arrow and pull back, aiming at the thing that moved. Seth came out of the trees with his hands up and a grin plastered on his newly handsome features. He stepped closer towards her. "It's been a long time, Kendra. I finally tracked down your allius. Quite easy in fact, you shouldn't have used such an obvious choice."

Kendra cocked her head to one side and lowered her bow, "How did you figure it out? I didn't know you could read silvian. Impressive." Seth's grin spread even further, "You know, a few years ago I would've lied and agreed with you. But now I'll tell the truth. I asked a few fairies to translate it for me. _Come Find Me_, is a bit obvious, and shows your true motives."

She smiled and took a sleek black dagger from her belt. She got into position to through it, but Seth already knew this would happen.

He took out a silver dagger and threw it at the same time as Kendra. The daggers hit each other head on and fell down to the ground.

Seth's POV

Seth stared at the place his dagger landed. He had never been beat by Kendra before. He looked up to ask how she did it. But she was gone.

'_Dang it!' _ He cursed in his head. He reached for the teleportation device that Agad had let him borrow to find Kendra. He patted around for it but couldn't find it. He turned around and found Kendra Holding a small silver tube as long as her hand, the teleportation device.

"Gee, I wonder what this does?" Seth tried to grab it but she kept it out of his reach. "Don't you dare, Kendra, Agad trusted it to me."

She smiled, "Well. He won't make that mistake again. Now will he?" She smiled and disappeared.

Seth cursed under his breath. Kendra hadn't been the same since the stupid fairy prince broke her heart. And Seth vowed that the next time he saw Bracken he would make him pay.

**A/N: So we learned that Kendra has turned a little evil since what happened with Bracken. The laast time a boy broke her heart (A.K.A: Gavin/Navorog) she cried. This time she runs away? Strange…**

**But please review. The Blue button loves to be tickled(clicked).**


	3. Chapter 3: Getting a Lecture

Chapter 3: Getting a Lecture

Seth's POV

"How could you let her go that easily!?" Agad Yelled in my face at the top of his lungs. "And with the teleport! How could you be so stupid?" I sighed deeply, "In my defense, I didn't know that she was behind me. I must've blanked out or something." I immediately regretted my words. Agad turned around shocked. "How many times did you use the teleport?" I stared at my feet, and mumbled my answer.

"Sorry, what was that?" I mumbled again. "Speak up boy."

"5." Agad looked at me like some kind of criminal. "Didn't I tell you that using the device to much would cause brain damage?" I nodded, "But it was important. I had to keep up with her. She was moving pretty fast."

Agad gave me his death glare then sighed, "If she was here with you right now I would agree. But seeing as she's not. I will be forced to remove you off of the hunting party."

My eyes widened, _I'm getting booted off the team?_ "You can't do that!" I protested, "I'm the only one helping you search that she knows. Kendra isn't one to trust easily especially after what happened with Gav-." Agad raised his hand out to stop me.

"On the contrary Seth, it seems the more we put out people she knows the quicker we lose her." I cocked my head to one side and asked the obvious question with my eyes. He sighed, "We have sent all of your childhood friends, any one that has ever been to Fablehaven and bounded with either of you. But the longest time anyone has ever lasted with her was a random Knight who volunteered to help us out. So we have decided that if we are going to continue the search, it will not with friends and family, but knights who only know her by reputation."

No. I knew this wouldn't go well. When she found out the last guy she challenged him to a fight. And he was in the hospital for 2 weeks. "Have you forgotten what happened to the last guy she didn't know? She nearly killed him!" Agad rolled his eyes, "You're exaggerating. He only got a few broken bones. And that's because he hadn't been a knight for a whole year. The ones we have now are much more trained. And will find and obtain her easily."

Seth rolled his eyes, "I doubt it."

Just then a pair of doors opened and in walked two young men and a teenage girl Seth's age, the men seemed to be in their early twenties. Agad greeted them and thanked them for coming. One of the men came over to him. He had a Californian beach tan, shaggy black hair, dark brown eyes, and strong features. "Hello. You must be Seth. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Jonathan." He said with a thick British accent. Seth shook his hand as the other man came over to them. His face and skin looked much like Jonathan's, and as Seth got a closer look at him he realized that they were identical, the only differences where that the newer one had a crooked nose. Like it had been broken more than once, and Chocolate brown hair. "Hey, I'm Christian. Jon's brother." In a similar accent.

He shook Seth's hand enthusiastically. _He must know who I am,_ Seth thought. The girl came over and looked him up and down suspiciously. She had shoulder length black hair, pale skin, freckles sprinkled across her nose, and piercing green eyes. After a while she reached out her and said with a displeased look on her face, "I'm Thyla."

"Seth." He replied, shaking her hand swiftly. He had to admit that she was very pretty. But he had a girlfriend, so he was disinterested.

"So you are the new members, huh?" They nodded. The broken nose guy, Christian, hadn't stopped smiling mischievously. And Jonathan hadn't even smiled, just retained a constant bored look. And the girl looked like she was afraid he was going to hit on her. He mentally rolled his eyes. Why did every Knight of the Dawn women look at him like he was going to flirt? And why did she look like she didn't want him to.

Seth used his people reading skills he developed from his dad and examined the new comers. The girl wasn't disinterested entirely; he could tell by the way she had first looked at him the first time that he thought he was at least cute. Well that helped his self esteem. Christian's arm was kind of twitching. It was the one next to the girl. The guy wanted to put his arm around her to make it known to Seth that she was taken. But the way he looked at his brother and Agad made it obvious that their relationship was a secret. And as Seth looked at Jonathan a little closer I saw that he was hiding a smug expression. Was he rubbing in the fact that Seth couldn't be trusted to find his own sister?

He resisted a growl that was forming at the back of his throat. He continued to glare at Jonathan. Until Agad put a hand on his shoulder and told him it was time to leave.

Seth nodded once to the trio before walking to the doors that lead outside of the fort. Agad looked at him sympathetically and said, "I'm sorry Seth but we can't risk it. We need to find Kendra so we can complete the closing of Zyzx. You must understand duty comes before friendship?"

Seth nodded but didn't comment, and proceeded towards the doors. He listened as Agad explained how he would be transported back to Fablehaven and would need to explain to his grandfather what was going on.

Agad grabbed his hand and started chanting. A tingling feeling grew up his arm and spread through his whole body. A blinding light flashed and he closed his eyes. When he opened them again he was standing at the back of the yard at Fablehaven.

He sighed deeply and started walking to the back porch. _Home sweet home._ He thought bitterly.

**Well. . . . . . That took me long enough. I'm pretty sure by now most, or all, of you want to hunt me down with pitch forks and torches. Well I don't blame you. I'm happy though that some of you have stuck with this story.**

**Or at least not deleted it from your follow list.**

**Again, I'm super story. It's just that I wrote down like the next five chapters and then lost them. So don't kill me because I'll be update a lot now. But no promises.**

**And there is going to be a big shocker and revile at the end. Your either gonna hate it or love it.**

**Bye:)**

**P.S. And for those of you who are trying to figure out how to kill me over the web just keep in mind; if I die I can't finish the story.** Mwahaha


End file.
